Transformers Prime: Spy Recruit 2: Prime Force
by Kingstriker
Summary: Set two years after the first story. Bumblebee is living a new life now that he knows he's a relic. More surprises await him when he and the other agents are sent to pick up highly dangerous weapons from Tyger Pax. Things get worse when Lazerbeak is seperated from Soundwave during the mission, will the group find him?
1. Chapter 1: You're Lucky

Transformers Prime: Spy Recruit 2: Prime Force

**_Here it is, the sequel. I didn't know for sure if I could come up with a good idea. I'm hoping this will come out the way I planned. Well, enjoy!_**

Chapter 1: You're Lucky

It had been two years since the death of Airachnid. Things have finally settled down in Iacon and Kaon. Bumblebee was enjoying his new life as "Bumble Prime". He wasn't the type that bragged about it or hoped to get complimented. He didn't care what people think. All that mattered was that he was a good spy and able to please Optimus. These days Bumblebee can be seen either speeding along highways with Barricade and the seekers or training and fooling around at the base. Since the Mirage rescue mission there have been no big missions. Optimus wondered why the HQ was still set up anymore. One night, a new mech was rolling through Iacon. He seemed lost and unsure of what to do. He swerved around the streets nearly hitting others. He was beggining to panic as if someone was chasing him. What the blue armored truck didn't realize was that he was heading down the wrong part of town. It was known for gangs who beat up trespassers. They often picked on mechs that lived around them, however, they are willing to protect mechs that live near them whenever trouble comes. Most of the gangs were actually military mechs who were considered very dangerous and will pick a fight with you if you look at them the wrong way. As the blue mech rolled down one of the streets he didn't notice various mechs staring him down. Red, White, blue and green optics angrily looked at the mech. Some came out of the spots to get a better look.

"Who's that?" A red one with horns on his head said.

"Don't know, do you?" A white mech with swords on his back asked to their leader.

"No, looks like we got ourselves a trespasser." The leader snarled.

"He's heading for the Iacon military training grounds, let's follow him!" The red mech snarled.

The mech drove out of the neighborhood and found himself heading for the military base. He transformed revealing himself to have only his left optic funtional while his right optic had a patch over it. He panicked more when he knew he was in deep trouble for being there. Suddenly he heard voices.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here!" One of the military mechs said.

The nervous mech looked around trying to find who said that.

"Can I please get directions to downtown, I'm lost!" The mech said.

That's when the gang had realized who it was.

"Breakdown?" One of them asked as they all came from their hiding places.

Breakdown jumped at hearing his name. He fell on his aft and got back up when he spotted the mechs.

"Wheeljack, is that you?" Breakdown asked. "Oh no, not you, not them!"

"You bet it's us!" Cliffjumper said as he and the gang circled Breakdown.

"Cliff?" Breakdown said surprised. "Then that means-"

The leader stepped up to get Breakdown's attention.

"BRAWL?" Breakdown said in terror.

"Hey guys, it's our old pirate mech!" Brawl teased.

The gang used to always pick on Breakdown back in Kaon, despite them living in the same neighborhood. They teased Breakdown for having one optic. Breakdown had an accident that damaged his right optic and never was operational again. Now, Breakdown was trespassing on their turf and the gang didn't like that.

"What do you guys want?" Breakdown said trying to sound brave.

"You know what you did!" Brawl said coming closer.

Breakdown couldn't back up as the other two blocked his way.

"Oh no, not the turf trespassing thing!" Breakdown sighed. Brawl nodded. "Oh please, can't you spare me? I'm lost, I didn't know it was your turf, I was trying to find that spy agency." Breakdown explained.

"Should have asked us a long time ago before we moved here!" Brawl sneered.

Breakdown turned to the two silent mechs who angrily stared him down. He gulped knowing he wasn't leaving the base unharmed. Breakdown heard Brawl's claws make a sharp sound from him opening his fists.

"You're not going to go easy on me are you?" Breakdown asked turning back to Brawl.

"What do you think?" Brawl snarled while balling his servos again.

Breakdown only had one shot of escaping and he took it. He punched Brawl right in his left optic and started running. Brawl growled as he recovered quickly and he and the other two gave chase. It didn't last long as they were faster than Breakdown. Soon, the gang tackled him and began to pummel him. Breakdown couldn't escape the metal fists as they bashed his body all over. Brawl also started to claw his paint off. They beat him till they thought he was nearly out-cold. After another brutal minute Brawl stopped himself and stopped his gang.

"Alright that's enough guys, you two head on home, I need to speak with him alone." Brawl sneered. The two transformed and raced away talking about the beating. Brawl turned back to Breakdown.

Breakdown was beaten badly, he looked a lot worse than Bumblebee did. He coughed and spat out energon. He was lying on his back looking up at the dark sky. But his view was soon blocked by Brawl. Breakdown was very strong and was able to take a fierce pounding, but this one was just tiny bit more hard to easily recover from.

"Brawl...please *cough* have mercy!" Breakdown said.

Brawl bent down and grabbed Breakdown's helm and whispered to him.

"You know, you're lucky we know you! VERY LUCKY! You're also lucky we didn't damage your other optic!" Brawl growled then pointed a claw at Breakdown. "If we EVER see you around our turf again, I will have my gang RIP you apart! Do I make myself clear?"

Breakdown nodded before trying to get up. He could see he had blackend Brawl's left optic. Once he got up he whimpered.

"I-I-I'm sorry about your optic!" Breakdown said failing to make the best of a bad situation.

"You better be, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Brawl said pointing to the exit of the base.

Breakdown didn't have to be told twice he transformed and raced away as fast as he could. Brawl watched until Breakdown was out of sight. Once he was, Brawl placed a clawed-servo over his left optic and left back home. Breakdown drove and drove as he sped past cars on the highway. He was completely tired after the thrashing and he felt like he was going to pass out soon. Only after a few more minutes did he find himself slowing down. So, he transformed and sat by a few rock formations nearbye, he decided to rest there for the night. He was far from the road since he didn't want no one to find him yet. He fell into recharge quickly as everything became silent. Little did he know, he was literally right around the corner from the Agency.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2: DRUNK CRAZY

Chapter 2: DRUNK CRAZY

Early the next morning, Breakdown slowly opened his optic. It was blurry at first, but he soon regained regular sight. He looked around. He wasn't near the interstate. Someone had placed him in the hospital. He realized he couldn't move. He groaned as all the pain came running back. He stared at the ceiling and licked his lips which tasted like dry energon. He was alone in the room. All that could be heard was the beeping of the monitor and the noises of mechs outside the building. He wondered who had brought him here. He was relieved however, but was worried that the reason he came all the way here might have failed. Finally, Ratchet came in to check up on him.

"Ah, Breakdown I see you are alright." Ratchet said relieved.

"Yeah, tough guys got to stay strong." Breakdown tried to chuckle.

"So, who did this to you?" Ratchet asked.

Breakdown froze. If he ratted the gang out, they would certainly kill him. He didn't want that! But Ratchet could see the look in his optic.

"Breakdown you can tell me! I promise not to tell anyone else. I just want to know!" Ratchet calmly said.

"You promise?" Breakdown said.

"I promise!" Ratchet said.

Breakdown motioned Ratchet over to him. Once Ratchet bent down to his head level Breakdown whispered.

"It was Brawl and his gang!" Breakdown said with a little bit of terror in his voice.

Ratchet froze. He had heard about those mechs arriving in town for military work. He looked at Breakdown who looked embarrased.

"Please Ratchet, it wasn't there fault. It was mine, I stepped onto their turf, so I got myself into this mess!" Breakdown said.

"Oh the turf thing, I see!" Ratchet said and Breakdown nodded.

"Please don't tell, please, just leave it alone!" Breakdown said.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm sure" Breakdown said. "Uh, do you think you can call Optimus over here? I needed to deliver some important info!"

"Sure, I'll get him on the phone!" Ratchet said and went to find one.

Breakdown sighed with relief.

"Ratchet, who brought me here?" Breakdown finally asked.

"I did, I happen to be coming that way and saw you sleeping on the ground. I rushed you here as fast as possible." Ratchet smiled.

Meanwhile, over at the Iacon Bar, Bumblebee and Shockwave were sitting around talking. As always, they only had two cups of high grade. Three cups would make them drunk.

"I wish we had more missions!" Bumblebee sighed sipping on his second cup.

"I know, I'm bored!" Shockwave said just starting on his second cup.

"It's been two fragging years and nothing bad has happened." Bee complained.

"Well, we're not the only ones complaining you know!" Shockwave said.

"True"

Bumblebee has gotton used to his new modifications and was enjoying it. Of course being the energetic relic he was he would have to carefully grip his glass of high grade so his claws wouldn't break it. Shockwave made it seem so easy. Just then, Brawl came in looking around. Nobody had noticed him yet which he was glad. He sat next to Shockwave and ordered some high grade. Shockwave happened to glance over and notice Brawl's black optic.

"You okay?" Shockwave asked.

"Uh, yeah! Why?" Brawl asked surprised upon seeing who he was talking to.

"I don't mean to get into your business but what happened there?" Shockwave said pointing to Brawl's left optic.

"I...er...got into a little fight!" Brawl studdered and looked away.

"Eh, that kind of stuff always happens around here. I heard some military gang moved in a week ago and they like to cause trouble." Shockwave said.

Brawl looked away again in horror. He tried to slip a smile.

"Yeah, I heard too!" Brawl said hoping this wouldn't go any farther.

At this point Brawl had recieved his high grade and took a sip. Shockwave thought he bothered him too much.

"Well, sorry for making you feel uncomfortable!" Shockwave said.

"Oh it's okay, not a problem!" Brawl calmly said.

After that, Brawl wasn't as thirsty as he remembered. He made sure nobody was looking. Shockwave had turned to Bee facing away from his energon. Brawl quickly dumped the rest of his into Shockwave's hoping he wouldn't notice. When Shockwave turned back around he hadn't noticed Brawl's empty glass or the risen level of energon in his glass. He sipped the rest down leaving Brawl with a concerned face. But he didn't say a thing. Brawl got up from his table, put the money on the counter and left. Shockwave was starting to feel dizzy.

"Yo Shocky, you alright?" Bee asked.

"Oh yeah, just great. I'm just a little tired that's all." Shockwave said.

Bee noticed Shockwave's optic becoming slightly green. He was very concerned.

"Shockwave, you're not drunk are you?" Bee asked.

"No, I just had 2 drinks, it's logically impossible!" Shockwave said nearly slurring all the words.

Bee looked into Shockwave's empty cup to see a few green drops. He gasped. Shockwave WAS drunk! He called one of the waiters over to inspect. They were stunned.

"That's weird, he only had two drinks, unless someone mixed their high grade with his. That will quickly cause him to be drunk. I've seen it. We never mix ours!" The waiter said.

Bee was still confused. But he payed anyway and the two left for the HQ. Bee was expecting Shockwave to transform but he never did. Instead, Shockwave began tripping on his own feet and looking up at the sky most of time while walking. To avoid embarrasment Bee took Shockwave over to the bottom of a hill near the Agency.

"Shockwave, what's wrong?" Bee asked sternly.

"Nothing, I'm good, I'm just super great!" Drunk Shockwave said with an annoyed tone.

Bee knew this wasn't the real Shockwave talking. Usually mechs or femme's never mean what they say to someone when they are drunk. Bee grabbed Shockwave by his arm and dragged him up the hill. Once at the top they stopped again.

"Shockwave, you're going to tell me what's wrong right now!" Bee snarled not fooling around anymore.

"I said I'm fine!" Shockwave said angrily. But he really wasn't.

"No, you're drunk! How did two high grades get mixed?" Bee snarled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shockwave yelled out.

"Was it that mech you were talking to?" Bee said.

"What mech?" Shockwave said nearly tripping again.

Bee face-palmed. He looked over the other end of the hill, to see the agency right at the bottom. If in vehicle mode and going fast enough, you could jump onto the roof of the building.

"The one you were talking to earlier!" Bee snapped. "Did he do it, TELL ME!"

Shockwave bent his head to Bee's head level.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Shockwave snarled clenching his fists.

"I'LL USE WHATEVER TONE I WANT!" Bee snapped back shoving Shockwave back.

Shockwave growled loudly and got into pouncing position and Bee did the same. Bee knew he had no choice but to fight his friend in order to control him. Shockwave lunged at Bee forcing them both to tumble down the hill in a ball of metal. The ball raced down the hill and up the ramp-like edge. The two smashed onto the ceiling of the HQ. Everyone inside heard the crash and wondered what was going on. Bee and Shockwave wrestled on the ceiling. Bumblebee's goal was to control Shockwave but Shockwave was in pyscho mode at the moment. Barricade, Starscream and Soundwave came up the roof stairs and couldn't believe their optics when the saw the brawling mechs. Of course, Bee couldn't get damaged anymore because of his relic powers. Starscream raced over first and tackled Bee.

"NO STARSCREAM GET SHOCKWAVE! HE'S GONE DRUNK CRAZY!" Bee yelled.

"Whoops!" Starscream said.

But before Starscream could get to Shockwave. Barricade was already wrestling with Shockwave. It took him, Soundwave and Starscream to pin him down. Bee got up now horrified at the whole situation. Barricade had to slap some cuffs onto Shockwave to keep him from slicing his face. Nobody noticed that Bee's trauma had came back to haunt him and he fell right off the roof smacking the ground hard making cracks in the ground. Soundwave came to his rescue but remembered Bee couldn't get hurt, Bee layed on his back staring into Soundwave's face-plate.

"Soundwave...the truama...it's back to haunt me!" Bee said.

"It's okay Bee, we took care of Shockwave. Nothing to worry about." Soundwave assured. "But you need to tell us what happened, why are you two fighting?"

Bee got up and sighed.

"Well, we were at the bar, some mech came in and sat beside Shockwave. I don't know what happened next. I all do know is that Shockwave finished his drink and his optic turned green. I got worried. So, I took him out of the bar to try and get him to tell me who that mech was, the waitors said his high grade had been mixed with another. So, whoever did it made him drunk. I believe it was that mech who he was talking to. I tried talking some sense into Shockwave but he kept trying to pick a fight with me. Which we eventually had but I was trying to restrain him." Bee said and began to cry.

"It's okay Bee, everything will be alright, Knock Out will run some tests and Shockwave should be back to normal tomorrow. All drunk mechs never mean whatever they say or do. Shockwave is your friend and always will be, I promise!" Soundwave said and hugged Bee who hugged back.

"Where's Optimus?" Bee asked.

"He got a call from the hospital! Don't know why!" Soundwave said.

Over at the hospital, Optimus was talking to Breakdown and Ratchet.

"I see, and these weapons are highly dangerous?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, if they were to ever fall into the wrong servos who knows how much destruction could be inflicted on one city." Breakdown said.

"Hmm, why were you not able to contact me instead of driving all the way here from Tyger Pax?" Optimus asked.

"Our communication range doesn't reach over here!" Breakdown chuckled.

"Is what Ratchet said true, you were attacked by a gang?" Optimus asked.

"Y-y-yes!" Breakdown studdered.

"It wouldn't happen to be those military mechs would it?" Optimus asked.

"Uh...er...uh...no..." Breakdown lied but Optimus unfortunately sensed it.

"Breakdown I understand the subject of "Turfs" but you know not telling the truth could put you and even more danger than you already are. Unfortunately I have no right to take care of this business. However, an old friend of mine does!" Optimus smirked.

"Who?" Ratchet asked.

"Let's just say...he's a shape-shifting mech!"

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened Last Night?

Chapter 3: What Happened Last Night?

The next day, the seekers (Not Shockwave) went to find Knock Out in the med bay. Knock Out was examining Shockwave's processor and spark rate activity. Shockwave's optic was back to it's glowing red. Knock Out sighed with relief when Shockwave began to show signs of life by twitching his antenna's. Starscream and Soundwave were relieved too. They heard what sounded like running and turned to see Mirage nearly bust down the door.

"SHOCKWAVE! IS HE ALRIGHT?" Mirage yelled.

Starscream covered Mirage's mouth silencing her quickly.

"Be quiet, yes he's fine, relax!" Starscream said calmly.

Mirage settled down and sat on a bench nearbye. He buried his head in his clawed-servos and Soundwave went to comfort him.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Knock Out asked.

"...he's...uh...a little...hurt!" Starscream struggled with his words.

"But Shockwave was drunk, he couldn't help what he said and did." Soundwave said.

"Yeah, but that was the first time Shockwave ever attacked him. It reminded him of that beating he got from those drones." Starscream said.

"Oh...that's not good!" Mirage said.

After a few more minutes they heard a groan from Shockwave. Knock Out nearly fell back against the wall.

"Shockwave, it's about time!" Knock Out said.

Shockwave had a massive hangover and gripped his head.

"Oh man what happened last night?" Shockwave asked sitting up. "I feel like I went 3 rounds with Bumblebee!"

"Uh...actually...more like 1 round!" Starscream said.

"Huh?" Shockwave said surprised.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Mirage asked.

"I remember me and Bumblebee at the bar. I met this new guy who had got a black optic from a fight and we just talked. Then I finished my second cup and I started feeling dizzy and tired. Last thing I remember was exiting the dark bar and into the light outside and then nothing. Now I'm here! But what happened to Bumblebee?" Shockwave said.

"Well, Bee was trying to ask how your high grade got mixed with someone elses. That's how you became drunk! Bee said you slurred your words and kept trying to pick a fight with him. He got mad and tried despertately to keep you under control but you yelled at him. He seemed to have been hurt from you yelling. He felt even worse when you pushed him far enough for him to agree to a fight. You lunged at him, rolled down the hill and ended up on the roof. Me, Starscream and Barricade were forced to pin you down but you attacked me and Barricade. Finally Starscream joined in and we slapped some cuffs on you and took you here to calm you down till you fell asleep!" Soundwave explained. "Look at yourself!"

Shockwave examined his body. He had dents everywhere. Dry energon covered his claws from swiping Barricade in his chest. He shivered.

"No, NO! I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean to!" Shockwave said. Shockwave noticed Soundwave and Starscream had several dents too. He began to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Shockwave cried. The seekers and Mirage ran over to hug him.

"Don't worry about it!" Starscream said. "It wasn't your fault!"

"Don't feel bad! Barricade knows it wasn't your fault too. But you might have to talk to Bee." Mirage said.

"Oh no!" Shockwave said.

In Bumblebee's room, Barricade, Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe were comforting him.

"Everything will be fine!" Barricade said.

"Yeah, we will catch whoever mixed those drinks!" Clawswipe said.

"We're on it!" Steve and Kenny said at the same time.

Bumblebee was trying his best to stop crying. Optimus, Megatron and Dreadwing had heard about everything and stood by the door not saying a word. They spotted Shockwave coming towards them with his head hanging down. He stopped at the door and stared at the three towering mechs. They looked as sad as he did.

"I didn't mean to!" Shockwave softly said.

"We know, you're not in trouble!" Megatron said.

"It's okay!" Dreadwing said.

"Bumblebee's been a little confused and scared since you and his...altercation." Optimus said.

Shockwave looked in to see the others staring at him except Bumblebee. Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe left the room to give them some space. As they walked by, Clawswipe rested a clawed servo on Shockwave's shoulder and sighed.

"It's okay!" Clawswipe said and left.

Shockwave sees Barricade coming over. Shockwave thought Barricade was going to claw him back.

"Barricade, you know I-"

"I know you didn't mean it!" Barricade smiled. "Knock Out will take care of it."

Finally the big moment. Shockwave watched Bee's optics carefully as he proceeded to sit beside him on his berth. Bumblebee kept his head down and Shockwave was worried about what he might say.

"Shockwave...you didn't mean everything that you did right?" Bee finally asked.

"Exactly, I never meant to try and fight you, or yell at you, or bring back memories of the pain from long ago. Two years of trying to forget, two years without worrying. Now you probably have to start over." Shockwave said calmly. "I wish I could picture everything I did once I stepped out that bar. I wish I had gotton that mech's name before he left. You're not mad are you?"

"No, I was just surprised and little upset. But...I knew about the effects of too much high grade. So, I should have expected something like that. You really did scare me though when you attacked me." Bee said.

"I heard, I feel so ashamed. But everyone says it wasn't my fault. I think half of it was." Shockwave said.

"It's not your fault at all. I blame that mech you were talking to." Bee said.

"Mabye, he was the only one near me at the time!" Shockwave said. "Bee, I would never hurt you, yell at you, or threaten you, I promise!"

Bee responded by hugging Shockwave who did the same. Shockwave began to tear up again and dig his claws into Bee's back a bit. Optimus had a job for his agents but he decided to wait a big longer. Later that day though, he told them about it in his office.

"Alright, we have recieved important info on highly dangerous weapons in Tyger Pax. We need Bumblebee, Shockwave and Soundwave to go there and collect them. It may take more than a day, but eventually you'll make it. However, one of you will half to carry a trailer, who wants to do the honors?" Optimus explained and asked.

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"DAMN!"

Shockwave face-palmed that he had to carry it.

"Wait, why aren't me and Barricade going too?" Starscream asked.

"We need you two here to help with a little situation we have going on in town. Barricade will explain!" Dreadwing said.

Starscream looked at Barricade who smirked. Megatron came in with the trailer. Shockwave didn't know why he was complaining. It was small and looked very light. Dreadwing showed them some coordinates in they were about to leave when Bee spoke.

"Uh Optimus, why were you at the hospital yesterday?" Bee asked.

"Breakdown had came here to deliver the info on the weapons and was severely beaten in the process by a group of military mechs on the other side of town." Optimus explained.

"Luckily we sent him on his way late last night fully healed and repaired and hopefully he's made it back to Tyger Pax. Expect to see him when you get there!" Megatron said.

"Those military mechs are who we are dealing with?" Starscream asked.

"Yep!" Barricade said. "Of course with some help from a few friends of mine and Optimus'."

"Who?"

While Bumblebee, Soundwave and Shockwave left, Starscream followed Barricade and Optimus to the police station. It was huge and very creepy. As they entered they were quickly met with many policemechs. Starscream recieved stares and glances from some of them. One growled at Starscream making him jump. Policemechs were as mean as Megatron could ever be. They didn't take too kindly to strangers. They were allowed to get away with anything. Some were known to beat up mechs for no reason except to have fun. After going down 2 hallways they arrived at the main desk where the chair was facing away from them. Optimus, because of his height, could easily see who was in the chair. Barricade smirked but Starscream was puzzled. Before they could speak. The mech spoke first.

"Ah Barricade, I see you're in need of my assistance now?" The mech said.

"Yeah, that's why I called!" Barricade said.

Finally the chair turned around revealing a mech with very dark plating. So dark he looked like a shadow. Starscream noticed that the only things that stood out were his white optics and many spikes around his body.

"Ah, Optimus Prime old buddy, it's been awhile!" The mech said.

"Makeshift old friend, it has!" Optimus smiled.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4: I DON'T SING!

Chapter 4: I DON'T SING!

"So what's the problem?" Makeshift asked leaning on his desk and tapped his claws together.

"I'm sure you remember those three mechs back in Kaon that we used to torture!" Barricade smirked.

"Oh yeah, those guys! They always loved to pick fights with people. Heh, they were always scared of us because we were stronger. Especially me of course. Let me guess, they live here now?" Makeshift said with a devious voice.

"Yep, they beat up a mech that was trying to deliver info to us!" Starscream said.

"Hmm, why not send Bumblebee, Megatron or Optimus to stop them?" Makeshift said pointing to Optimus.

"Well, Megatron would simply kill them, Bumblebee is on a mission, and for me, I don't think I have the rights to just simply kick them out of town." Optimus said.

"Uh, yeah you do! You can do whatever you want! We don't care! It's Cybertron, not Earth! Besides us policemech beat up people for no reason anyway! I've done it...twice! Go crazy!" Makeshift said.

"Oh now you tell me!" Optimus mumbled to himself.

"If Optimus did it, it would be too easy, we need to make them feel the way Breakdown did. Which is why we came to you! They don't know you live here and me and you are their worst nightmares. Especially if you add Hound and Ironhide." Barricade said.

"Ironhide works here too?" Starscream asked.

"YO IRONHIDE, HOUND GET OUT HERE!" Makeshift called for them.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were around!" Ironhide said coming through a door with Hound.

"Hey guys!" Hound said.

"Hey Makeshift, where's the bathroom at?" Starscream asked.

"Down the hall and to your right!" Makeshift said pointing.

"Thanks!" Starscream said and ran.

Meanwhile on the highway, a few minutes away from Iacon, Bumblebee and the seekers were talking. Since Bumblebee's new modification, his car form had recieved slight changes including a tall double-decker spoiler bigger than Barricade's, a blower on his hood reaching the height of his roof, two big tires on the back and 4 exhaust pipes on both sides. So pretty much he looked like Snot Rod from "Cars", only gold and black.

"Holding up Shockwave?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, I guess!" Shockwave said. "Man this will be long trip!"

"Yeah, we are nowhere close!" Soundwave said.

"Imagine if we catch up to Breakdown!" Bee said.

"It's logically possible!" Shockwave said.

"Stop using that word all the time!" Soundwave said.

"I can't help it I was created that way!" Shockwave said.

Every once in a while Bee's exhaust pipes would shoot up fire forcing him to speed up. Soundwave was bored and decided to put on some music.

"Anything you guys want to listen too?" Soundwave offered.

Bee slowed down and got beside Soundwave to whisper. Shockwave caught on.

"What are you whispering about?" Shockwave said about to come over.

He saw Soundwave shake up and down agreeing to something. Just then "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts began to play and Shockwave shook.

"Oh no!"

"Aw yeah!" Bee laughed. "Come on Shockwave, sing with us!"

"WHAT! I DON'T SING!" Shockwave protested.

"That's not what we heard!" Soundwave said.

_**A few days ago...**_

Soundwave and Bumblebee walked by a bathroom in the agency and hear Shockwave faintly humming at first in the shower. They began to giggle. Shockwave soon starts to sing silently but Soundwave's sensors begin to pick it up. Both mechs and Lazerbeak start to laugh hard but not loud enough for Shockwave to hear.

_**Back to present...**_

"Whatever I'm not singing!" Shockwave said.

"He will eventually, after all he did when he actually watched that movie." Soundwave said.

"Eh, the first one was better than the second!" Bee said.

Back over at the Police Station, Starscream was finally done and sighed with relief.

"Frag that took forever!" Starscream said flushing.

Starscream exited the stalls and went to a sink that had a mirror above it. Starscream was just finishing when two policemechs came in smirking. Starscream was looking down and drying off his claws too busy noticing the mechs advancing on him. When he did notice he turned around hitting the wall in horror.

"AHH, what's the big deal sneaking up on me like that? Starscream snarled trying to stand at his full height. But the police mechs were at least two inches taller.

"What are YOU doing in OUR STALLS?" One of them said.

"What do you think I would be doing in here?" Starscream snapped back.

"You should have stayed with that Prime!" The other mech snarled.

"Now you got to deal with us!" The first one said.

"What did I do?" Starscream said now afraid.

"Come here without a policemech to protect you!" One said cracking his knuckles.

"Ugh, you policemechs are so-" Starscream's statement was cut off by a fist to his mouth knocking him into another wall.

Starscream groaned as he wiped off energon that dripped from his mouth. He tried to get up but the policemechs didn't let that happen.

"STAY DOWN SEEKER!" The other mech said and punched Starscream in the face blackening his right optic. Then he kicked Starscream in the chest.

The mechs laughed at Starscream's humiliation. However, Starscream wasn't humiliated, he was very angry. His claws extended a bit. What the mechs didn't know was that at some point, Bumblebee had increased all his friends strength, speed and power. The beating Starscream just recieved was nothing but a minor dent in his power. Before the policemechs could act, Starscream lunged at the one in front of him and stabbed his claws right into his chest where his spark was. The other mech watched in horror as his partner wheezed and choked at first, then as Starscream removed his claws he watched as the lifeless body of the mech fell to the ground. Starscream's optics were glowing gold at the moment since he had some of Bumblebee's power in him. He kicked the mech's body without mercy then stared at the other one.

"Going somewhere?" Starscream growled.

The remaining mech lunged and took a swing that Starscream dodged. That gave Starscream an opportunity to punch the mech square in the face knocking him into the mirror Starscream used earlier. The mech didn't have a chance to react when Starscream plunged his claws into the mech's chest killing him too. He looked around to find cameras in the bathroom but luckily there were none.

"If anyone asks, they beat each other to death destroying the bathroom!" Starscream said. "And I got too close!"

He made sure he didn't leave any traces of him being there behind. Once he knew he was clear he left the room not even looking back. Now he had to explain his injuries. He found his friends still talking to Makeshift but their talking ceased when Starscream came in embarrased. Optimus, Barricade, Hound, Ironhide and Makeshift all shared a "WTF" look.

"What?" Starscream asked.

"Starscream what happened?" Optimus asked.

"Well, I was just finishing up in the bathroom when two mechs came in fighting. I think they were trying to kill each other, once I finished I poked my head out of the stall only to get punched back in. I stayed in the stall till they were done. But when I finally came out again, they had both fought to the death and they were just lying there dead!" Starscream lied.

"Huh, oh well, that happens all the time!" Hound said.

"HUH?" Optimus, Starscream and Barricade said together.

"Yeah, can't stop it! But they don't mess with us since we're best friends with Makeshift right?" Ironhide asked.

"Exactly!" Makeshift agreed.

"Am I still needed?" Starscream said.

"Well, not in that condition." Makeshift said. "You're dismissed."

Starscream sighed with relief. He saw that the window behind Makeshift was open, transformed to flight mode and took off quickly.

"So, how does tonight sound?" Hound evily smirked.

"Perfect!" Optimus said.

Meanwhile back on the highway, the song had ended and everything went silent. Bee and Soundwave were stunned. Shockwave was embarrased.

"That was one of the best singing voices I ever heard. Didn't know you had it in you!" Bee said.

"Yeah...I guess!" Shockwave said.

"Want to sing again?" Soundwave asked.

"NO!"

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Kaon Is A Bitch

Chapter 5: Kaon Is A Bitch

Back at B.O.O.S.T., Starscream was being treated by Knock Out in the med bay. Starscream winced when Knock Out tried getting the dent out from his chest. Starscream also told the lie to him and the others.

"You really should've stayed in the stall the whole time screamer!" Knock Out chuckled. He thought it was funny.

"It's not funny Knock Out! I could've died!" Starscream snapped.

"True, but since your alive, it's now funny!" Knock Out said. "Now then, stay in here for an hour and I will check on you then!"

Starscream watched as Knock Out left and locked the door. Starscream, too tired to protest, fainted. Meanwhile, Sideways came by for a visit. First people he met once he stepped in were Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe.

"Hey Sideways!" They said at the same time.

"Hey guys, you all are growing up pretty fast even though it's only been 2 years." Sideways said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I can't wait till I'm as big as Megatron!" Clawswipe said.

"Lucky, we would probably reach Starscream's height!" Steve said.

"Well, I'm going to check on the others I'll see you later!" Sideways said.

"Okay!" They said and walked away.

Sideways's spark always felt warm when he saw them. He loved to hear that they were doing fine. He walked into the main control room to find Megatron and Dreadwing talking.

"Hey guys, where is everybody?" Sideways asked.

"Bumblebee, Soundwave and Shockwave are heading for Tyger Pax and Optimus and Barricade are at the police station." Megatron explained.

"And Starscream may I ask?" Sideways said.

"Med bay!" Dreadwing said.

"Megatron what did you do?" Sidways said with his claws on his hips.

"Nothing! It was policemechs!" Megatron said surprised.

"Oh!"

"Why does everybody think I'm a bad guy?" Megatron asked.

"You look like one!" Dreadwing said.

"...No comment!" Megatron groaned.

Just then Mirage rushed in and tackled Sideways.

"OW! MIRAGE WHAT THE FRAG!" Sideways growled shoving him off.

"Sorry, those kids dared me to do it!" Mirage laughed.

"Oh they did huh?" Sideways smirked seeing the three at the end of the hall with nervous looks.

"He-he, hey Sideways!" Kenny said shyly.

"So you guys wanna wrestle huh?" Sideways growled evily.

"RUN!" Steve yelled.

Sideways and Mirage playfully chased the trio down the hallways. Megatron and Dreadwing could hear the sounds of running around, then a tackling.

"OW!" Clawswipe's yell could be heard.

"He-he!" Megatron chuckled.

Meanwhile back on the road, the agents had arrived in Kaon, the most violent and run-down city on Cybertron. The three transformed and stood on top of a hill to look over the town.

"Kaon...scrap!" Bumblebee said.

"Home to fatal fights, brutal cops, and gangs!" Soundwave said.

"And I still have to carry this trailer around this fragging city." Shockwave complained kicking the trailer.

"Hmm!" Bee wondered as he went over to the trailer. He then had an idea.

Bee placed his clawed-servos on the trailer and focused. Soundwave and Shockwave looked on confused. Suddenly, the trailer began to shrink. Lazerbeak fell off of Soundwave again in amazement when the trailer shrunk all the way to the size of Bee's servo. He held it out to Shockwave who took it slowly.

"Whoa, how did you-"

"Relic remember?" Bee said.

Soundwave picked up Lazerbeak and placed him back on his chest.

"Now you can store it somewhere!" Soundwave said.

Shockwave opened a little compartment in his chest and put the mini trailer in and closed up. Shockwave sighed with relief.

"Thanks, now let's get going!" Shockwave said.

As they walked into the city. They took note of the old and broken buildings. Many windows were missing or broken. The smells made you want to rip your nose off if you had one. The enforcers that lived around Kaon often severely beat mechs for fun or if someone picks a fight with them. There seemed to be a war spreading involving the enforcers against all the mechs in town. Mechs in this town only went to jail if they commit a crime that is seen by the enforcers. There was no court, no chances, no escape. Just a near-fatal beating and jail time. It was a challenge for survival. The agents walked past an alley that some enforcers used to hang out. The cops stared at them as they walked by. Some gritted their teeth, some clenched their fists and some extended their claws.

"Keep walking...spies!" One of them said trying to start a fight. But the agents kept walking.

They passed by other mechs that shot suspicious glares. Some whispered to others.

"What are _they_ doing here?" One said.

"Probably just passing through!" Another one said.

"Be careful of that gold and black one, he's a relic!" More spoke out.

Just then, the sound of fists connecting to metal rapidly can be heard in the next alley. The three jumped at the sounds and slowly crept over to look inside the alley. A mech and an enforcer were fighting in the middle of the alley. They seemed to be evenly matched. But soon 2 more enforcers appeared from the opposite side of the alley and jumped the mech. Shockwave and Soundwave gripped Bee's arms in terror. The enforcers were punching, kicking, biting and ripping the life out of the mech.

"We should go!" Bee said.

"Man Kaon is a bitch!" Soundwave said.

"Ugh, I can't watch such pain and suffering!" Shockwave said covering his optic. He began to back up and accidently tripped over a pile of metal and the noise of the fall echoed throughout the alley stopping the fight. One cop growled.

"What are you spies doing out here?" He said as they all focused their attention on the three. The beaten mech amazingly had enough strength to crawl away from the group and escape.

"Uh, we are just passing through. Trying to get to Tyger Pax." Shockwave explained nervously.

"Yeah, we never been here before except that time to stop Airachnid. Can you give us directions?" Bee asked.

One enforcer looked out the alley, then pointed to the end of the street.

"Go all the way down there, take a left, then there should be a few short buildings along that road. Take the first alley on the right and that would be a shortcut to the interstate." He explained. Soundwave's face-plate showed a map of Kaon and every direction the cop had said.

"Thanks...oh and what did that mech do?" Bee asked.

"Start a fight with me! Us enforcers are kinda in a war to try and takeover this wasteland." The cop said.

The three shudder at the word "war".

"Oh...well, good luck with that!" Shockwave nervously said and they left.

But just as they did, one of the cops placed a clawed-servo on Bee's shoulder making him tense up. Bee turned his head around and saw that the cop was nervous.

"Is it true, Airachnid will be gone forever?" He asked.

"Yes, never see her ugly spider aft again!" Bee said with a brave voice.

The cops smiled as the agents left for the interstate.

"Wow, I guess cops aren't as bad as people say. They were just as nervous as us when Airachnid was alive." Soundwave said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we could get on their good sides!" Bee said.

"Well, it wouldn't matter! Besides, we are stronger and could easily defeat them. Especially you Bee, you would crush them to pieces." Shockwave said.

"Yeah!" Bee said.

Once they went through the last alley, there in front of them was a path that lead onto the interstate. Just then they heard more brawls and swearing.

"Ugh...that's Kaon for ya!" Soundwave said.

Shockwave took the mini trailer out of his chest and Bee made it grow back to regular size.

"I actually miss pulling it!" Shockwave said.

They transformed and raced onto the highway cheering over their success.

"That wasn't so bad!" Bee said.

"Yeah...but let's agree to take a different route on the way back." Shockwave said.

"Agreed!" Soundwave said.

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6: Worst Nightmare

Chapter 6: Worst Nightmare

Night soon arrived and the agents needed to find someplace to sleep. They were tired and hungry, they hadn't stopped off to get some energon for awhile. They had transformed and were walking across a field somewhere near the highway. Shockwave was about to collapse.

"We...need...to find...energon...and someplace to rest!" Shockwave panted.

"Yeah, I need to recharge badly. I wish something exciting would happen!" Bee said.

Soundwave looked around to spot any buildings. What they didn't know was that they were walking right into insecticon territory. Once they did find out they shuddered at the thought of waking one up.

"Oh no, insecticons!" Bee said.

"We need to get back to the highway, I rather take a long way than risk waking one of these up!" Shockwave said. His fear of them jumped him right out of his sleepy state.

"I remember when Megatron accidently woke up Clawswipe one night...didn't look good for him later on." Soundwave said.

They continued to walk slowly around the sleeping insecticons. Some would reach over and nearly swipe their legs. The agents didn't say a word. Finally after a few more minutes they reached the end of the territory and a fence was in the way so they jumped it. However, they didn't realize they had been going up a hill. Once they got over the fence they fell a few feet landing in dirt waking all the insecticons.

"SCRAP!" Bee yelled.

Some insecticons thought there had been trespassers. Others thought their own kind woke them up. Bee, Soundwave and Shockwave scrambled away before the insecticons could spot them. Majority of the insecticons began a huge brawl as each one blamed another. The dirty agents ran back to the interstate and transformed. Shockwave remembered to take out the mini trailer from his chest. But Bee and Soundwave were already zooming away. Shockwave coupled to the trailer and went to catch up. But he was tired. Bee and Soundwave came to a fork in the road. The right path led to a little hotel that was just a few minutes from Tyger Pax. They were nearly there. However, Shockwave's speed was slowing down. Suddenly he began to swerve.

"Bee! Soundwave!" Shockwave called out but they didn't hear him.

Shockwave waited until he could see Bee's exhaust pipe flames shoot up but they never did. Suddenly, Shockwave went to the left side of the fork in the road that led to a graveyard. Shockwave still didn't see any flames yet.

"GUYS! GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Shockwave yelled to no avail.

Meanwhile, Bee and Soundwave ran past a sign that said: **Welcome to Tyger Pax! **They stopped to transform and take a break.

"Man I'm tired!" Bee said.

"Yeah, what about you Shockwave? Shockwave?" Soundwave asked looking around.

"Where is he?" Bee started to panic!"

"OH SCRAP WE PROBABLY WENT TOO FAST AND HE WENT TO THE LEFT INSTEAD OF RIGHT!" Soundwave yelled.

"COME ON, NO TIME FOR SLEEPING!" Bee yelled as they transformed and raced back.

Shockwave couldn't see much as it was too dark, his headlights and body lights weren't helping. He felt a slight jolt knocking him nearly airborn. His tires smacked the road making him and the trailer bounce. Then crashed through a broken metal fence leading inside the graveyard. He smashed gravestones and sideswiped a tree sending him spinning. He smashed through another fence sending him off a cliff forcing him to transform. He landed on a hill and slid down on his stomach and screamed the whole way down. At the bottom of the hill was some railroad tracks and a train was coming nearbye. Shockwave found a way to transform and raced over the tracks just a train rolled by narrowly missing him, but the trailer wasn't so lucky as it was smashed to pieces by the train. He proceeded to continue finding the others. But the impact from the tree, fences and all the dirt blinded his headlights. Little did he know he was taking a shortcut to the weapons industry building where the agents objective was. He decided to transform again so he could see better with his optic.

"Oh man where are they?" Shockwave wondered as he ran through the Tyger Pax Desert.

Soundwave thankfully was tracking Shockwave's every movement with a map on his face-plate screen. They were actually close by. Shockwave's sleepy state caught up with him and he began to crawl on all fours. He saw a black cube-shaped building that looked like a hotel. He sighed with relief as he sat against the building. He tried to com-link the others but only got static. His signal was being blocked by Soundwave using his tracker to find Shockwave. Shockwave, finally too tired to do anything else, went into stasis. It wasn't long after that Bee and Soundwave found Shockwave laying against the building. They carefully picked him up and looked at the building that they were in front of. They smiled as they were looking at a hotel.

Meanwhile, all the way back in Iacon, Brawl, Cliffjumper and Wheeljack were talking in an alley. They seemed to not notice a pair of red optics staring them down. Once they did they growled.

"HEY! WHO'S THERE?" Brawl yelled.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Cliffjumper yelled.

The mech slowly walked into view revealing himself to be Starscream who was someone the gang didn't know!

"HEY! NO SEEKERS ALLOWED HERE WHO ARE YOU?" Wheeljack yelled.

"Your worst nightmare!" Starscream said.

The gang laughed and Brawl came up to the seeker.

"You? Please! Like you can do anything!" Brawl teased.

"Wanna bet?" Starscream snarled.

Brawl and his gang knew this seeker was trying to start a fight. Cliff and Wheeljack growled but Brawl blocked their path.

"Stay back guys, I got him!" Brawl said. "You got a lot of circuits trying to pick a fight with us!"

"Scared?" Starscream asked.

Brawl growled and proceeded to take a swing but Starscream dodged it and punched Brawl into his gang knocking them all down. Brawl got up first stunned.

"How did you-"

"Brawl, I'm sure you recognize me!" Starscream said.

"No, I don't!" Brawl growled.

"Then does this remind you of someone?" Starscream asked as his body parts began to change.

The gang watched in horror as Starscream's whole body changed. His claws extended, his plating turned to complete black. His optics turned white, wings sunk into the body and was replaced with spikes all around the body. The gang gasped. "Starscream" was really Makeshift.

"MAKESHIFT?" Cliffjumper said.

"That's right, and my gang is here too!" Makeshift said as Barricade, Ironhide and Hound appeared behind him. Ironhide was new to Brawl and the others.

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to Breakdown, and you'll will face prison time too." Makeshift said. "Ironhide, Hound take care of them two!" Barricade ordered pointing to Cliff and Wheeljack.

"No need!" A voice boomed through the alley from the other side.

They all turn to see two new mechs walking up. They were the size of Breakdown and looked menacing.

"And who are you two?" Makeshift asked.

"I'm Bulkhead and this is Lug Nut. We came all the way from Kaon to teach these guys a lesson for beating up our friend Breakdown." Bulkhead said and Lug Nut evily chuckled.

"You can have these two but Brawl is with us!" Barricade said.

"Oh we aren't taking them anywhere, in fact, we are just going to beat them right here!" Lug Nut snarled at Cliffjumper and Wheeljack.

Brawl and the cops watched as the big mechs beat on the two bullies. Brawl looked at the others.

"I've been wanting to talk to Breakdown, if he's still here!" Brawl said.

"He's going to Tyger Pax with some of the agents. Why do you care?" Makeshift snarled.

"I've been wanting to apolagize!" Brawl said. "Mabye through com-link?"

"You? Apolagize? Seriously?" Barricade asked sternly.

"Yes...please!" Brawl said trying not to look at the beating behind him.

Barricade and Makeshift looked at each other with confused looks. They thought.

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7: YOU TWO, HOW?

Chapter 7: YOU TWO...HOW?

The next day, Shockwave had just woken up and rubbed his head. He groaned as he sat up and stretched then scratched his back. He looked at his surroundings. He noticed he was in a hotel room. He was confused. Bumblebee and Soundwave weren't there. Well, Lazerbeak was lying on another bed. They were in a royal suite complete with 4 beds, huge sinks and chairs, a walk-in closet, huge 50 inch TV and a big bathroom. He was amazed.

"Lazerbeak, where are the others?" Shockwave asked.

Lazerbeak chirped rapidly but somehow Shockwave understood him.

"Hmm, why would they be down in the cafeteria? It's only 7 AM!" Shockwave wondered.

Just then Bee and Soundwave came in with literally a wagon load of energon and other snacks. Shockwave gasped.

"Shockwave you're up just in time!" Bee said.

"You okay?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah, besides a few bruises and dents I'm okay!" Shockwave said getting up from the bed. "Sorry about the trailer!"

"It's okay, we'll find another!" Bee said.

"That was some night, well...LET'S DIG IN!" Soundwave asked.

**_An hour later..._**

The three were enjoying themselves and were having fun. They were watching TV and drinking energon as they laughed about some things.

"Man, I bet Starscream would be jealous!" Bee said.

"Yeah, we should send some pictures!" Soundwave said.

"Nah, then he would probably beat you up!" Shockwave said.

"I'd like to see him try!" Soundwave said. "Even Lazerbeak would kick his aft."

"Lazerbeak? I highly doubt that!" Shockwave said.

"Lazerbeak can fight anybody and possibly win!" Bee said.

"Got any proof?" Shockwave asked.

"Lazerbeak, if you would please!" Soundwave said.

Lazerbeak took Shockwave by surprise when he rammed himself into Shockwave knocking him hard into a wall. Shockwave was stunned.

"HOW WAS THAT LOGICALLY POSSIBLE?" Shockwave yelled in disbelief.

A satisfied Lazerbeak hooked back to Soundwave's chest. Later, at around 10 AM, they started to wonder what would be the quickest way to the factory.

"Well, it's on the other side of town. What's so bad about racing there?" Shockwave asked.

"Train would be useful too!" Soundwave said.

"Better yet, let's take the subway." Bee asked.

"I've never been on a subway!" Shockwave said.

"It's not that bad!" Soundwave said.

"Fine...I'll try it! Where is it?" Shockwave gave in.

Not many mechs were there, they waited in an underground station that had a very long bench. Some mechs were surprised to see the agents there. Once the train arrived, they stepped in rather clumsy like when Shockwave's antenna's whacked the outside of the train and Bee and Soundwave had to duck. Once they were off, Shockwave grabbed hold of one of the support poles in the middle of the aisle.

"What's wrong? Bee asked.

"This is just new to me that's all!" Shockwave said nervously.

"You're just scared!" Soundwave teased.

"No I'm not...just...unsure!" Shockwave lied.

Meanwhile back at B.O.O.S.T., the agents had placed Brawl in a cell that had electrifying bars. One touch would fry your sensors. Brawl sat ashamed of himself. Cliffjumper and Wheeljack were in jail now and he felt so alone. It wasn't long before Barricade opened his cell and looked at him with an angry stare.

"Brawl, you want to talk to Breakdown right?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, I do!" Brawl pleaded.

"Follow me!" Barricade said and Brawl did what he was told.

Back at the hotel, it turns out Breakdown had checked into the same one. He was actually a few doors down from where the agents were. He layed in his bed watching TV when he recieved a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Breakdown?" The voice said.

"Yes?" Breakdown said worried.

"It's me...Brawl!" He said.

Breakdown was shocked. He wondered why Brawl would call him! He studdered to respond.

"Uh, hey Brawl!" Breakdown said.

He could tell Brawl was upset. He calmed himself and listened.

"Breakdown I was calling you to apologize for what I did." Brawl said.

Breakdown was concerned. He understood why Brawl did what he did, but he never expected an apology.

"Okay, where are you?" Breakdown asked.

"The Agency being held as a prisoner." Brawl said.

"And your gang?" Breakdown asked.

"Jail!" Brawl simply said.

"Listen Brawl, it's not really your fault, I came onto your turf so I deserved it." Breakdown said.

"Are you sure?" Brawl said.

"I'm sure, don't worry about it! I'm okay now!" Breakdown said.

"And...I wanted to apologize for the harsh treatment we gave you back in Kaon!" Brawl said.

"It's okay, sometimes insulting makes me feel more powerful. And actually I should thank you!" Breakdown said.

"Thank me...why?" Brawl asked confused.

"Well, not a lot of people talked to me as a kid, even though we were not friends and you insulted me, at least there were SOME people that talked to me! And, without the beating, I would have never been able to hear from my friends Bulkhead and Lug Nut. I haven't heard from them for a while, at least now I know they are still around. So...thank you!" Breakdown explained.

Brawl looked embarrased at first. But he smiled.

"Uh...you're welcome!" Brawl said.

"Well, I got to go, I need to be in Tyger Pax to work so...mabye we will see each other around?" Breakdown said.

"Sure!" Brawl smiled again.

Once their call ended, Breakdown got ready to leave. Meanwhile, the agents finally got off the subway and saw that they had a few blocks left to go. They transformed and raced all the way there.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Bee asked.

"It was pretty good I guess!" Shockwave said.

"Told you it was fun!" Soundwave said.

"Fun my aft!" Shockwave sneered.

It was about 5 minutes later when they arrived at their objective. The factory was huge and looked scary to the agents. Tyger Pax was home to mainly insecticons. Most parts of it seemed to be dark even in the daytime. Shockwave's antennas twitched in fear, Soundwave's face-plate shakes a bit and Bee whimpers. They don't know exactly who would be owning this place. It had to be someone big since this was a weapon factory. Some guard mechs came towards the front of the building and stopped the agents.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" One said.

"Optimus Prime sent us!" Bee said.

"THE RELIC!" One guard gasped.

"OPEN THE GATES!" Another one said.

Once that gate-like doors opened. The guards led them inside to the main room. Inside, many workers were operating on weapons and testing them out. The workers were all big mechs like Dreadwing. They would often cast glances at the agents when they walk by. The inside was dark and not much light illuminated the hallways. Weapons could be heard being tested in some rooms. Some of the workers were insecticons. This made Shockwave whimper a bit. Conveyor belts scattered across the building all leading into tunnels that led to certain places. The loading room was packed with weapons and other machinery ready for transport. Finally they arrived at the main doors where the boss was behind. The guards poked their heads inside.

"Excuse us Sir!" One said.

"What is it?" The boss said.

"The agents are here to pick up the weapons!" The other one said.

"Excellent! Send them in!" The boss.

The guards opened the doors fully and stepped to the side to let the agents in. The doors slammed behind them making them jump. The agents were now staring into 3 different visors. One on both sides and one in the middle. The middle one spoke.

"So, I see you've finally arrived!" He said.

"Yes...what are you guys? You're kinda in the dark." Bee said.

"Ah yes, if you would please!" He said looking over to the mech on his left who flicked a light switch on with a very sharp claw.

Once the lights came on, Shockwave nearly had a spark-attack when they were facing three insecticons.

"Insecticons own this place, I didn't know they had a thing for weapons." Soundwave said.

"Well we do! Got a problem with that?" The one on the right asked threateningly.

"Calm down Shrapnel!" The one in the middle said.

"Sorry Hardshell!" Shrapnel said.

"Anger issues!" The other one teased.

"SHUT UP KICKBACK!" Shrapnel snarled.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Kickback growled.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Harshell yelled scaring the two and the agents. "Now then, the weapons are ready...but..." He trails off.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked.

"Well, have you seen Breakdown?" Hardshell asked.

"No, but he did leave to come here." Shockwave said.

Just then, Breakdown came in panting.

"Sorry I'm late boss, am I in trouble?" Breakdown asked.

"No, just go to your work station!" Kickback said.

Breakdown nodded then turned to the agents.

"Hey I know you three! You're with Optimus aren't you?" Breakdown asked.

"Yeah, how do you feel?" Soundwave asked.

"I feel great, just glad it's all over and I can return to work!" Breakdown smiled.

Bee happened to take a look to Breakdown's right. He wide-opticed at what he was looking at. Two drones were talking to each other in one part of the room. He couldn't believe it, it was the two very same drones that attacked him that one night. He let out a growl.

"YOU TWO...HOW?" Bee snarled staring at them.

The drones turned to Bee and their visors bent to looked shocked. Soundwave and Shockwave were just as angry and amazed. Bee stormed straight over to the drones who couldn't look away.

"HOW DID YOU TWO SURVIVE?" Bee snarled as Soundwave and Shockwave stayed behind him.

"BUMBLEBEE? OH SCRAP!" One said full of terror.

Bumblebee's anger started to boil over. The drones tensed up.

"YOU TWO ARE SO F*****G DEAD!" Bee growled and lashed out at them forcing Shockwave and Soundwave to hold him back which was very hard to do!

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8: Oh For Spark's Sake

Chapter 8: Oh For Spark's Sake

It took the other three insecticons to keep Bee away from the drones who were trapped in a corner. Hardshell tried to calm Bee down.

"BUMBLEBEE STAND DOWN! STAND DOWN!" Hardshell yelled knowing Bee was in "kill mode"!

Eventually Bee did calm down seeing he was getting nowhere faster. He was breathing heavily with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO FRAGGERS DOING HERE?" Bee yelled. "YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Wait you don't understand! We escaped before the explosion!" The once very angry one explained.

"Yeah, we saw that Dreadwing was planting all those bombs. So during the big fight we managed to escape Kaon and come here!" The more calm one said. "Bumblebee we've changed."

Bee was listening but he was still angry. Soundwave spoke up.

"So how did you get jobs here?" Soundwave said.

"Eh, we liked to mess around with weapons so we found a job here. Well, a very painful one that is." The first drone said.

"Yeah we heard how they were working for Airachnid, but Shrapnel and Kickback usually beat them on a regular basis." Hardshell said.

"In fact, I think they're overdue!" Shrapnel said growling a bit.

The drones gulped. Everyday they worked there, Shrapnel and Kickback would give them a hard time. But the drones thought it was worth it since they got to test out weapons and get away from trouble but now that Bumblebee was around they were terrified. They still blame Airachnid for their evil nature. Despite the insults and beatings they recieve, the insecticons help them to become better people which has actually been working.

"Are you fully calm Bee?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah...I'm good...for now!" Bee said in a low tone while staring at the drones.

"Come on agents I will take you to the finished weapons room." Hardshell said.

Bee took a long stare at the drones until he disappeared into the next room. The drones were now dealing with Shrapnel and Kickback who were grinning at them.

"What?" One of the drones asked.

"We said you were overdue didn't we?" Kickback said as he and Shrapnel advanced on them.

"Why can't you guys just leave us alone?" The other drone said.

"Shut up and take your beating like a mech!" Shrapnel said.

As the insecticons jumped at them the drones escaped by ducking under them and running. The insecticons ended up bashing their heads against each other.

"HEY WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Kickback yelled.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF DUMMY!" Shrapnel growled.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME YOU SCRAP-HEAP!"

"OR WHAT?"

That ignited a brawl between the two as the drones decided to join up with the rest of the group, even though Bee was there. It was better than facing the insecticons. They stayed behind Shockwave who didn't even look at them. Somehow Hardshell heard them coming.

"Let me guess, Shrapnel and Kickback were messing with you again?" Hardshell asked.

"Yeah, why do they want to hurt us so much?" One of them said.

"You deserve it!" Bee snarled without looking at them.

The drones whimpered and nearly cried. Soundwave and Starscream understood why Bee was angry...but it wasn't worth holding a 2-year long grudge against them. The drones were ashamed at what they did. But if they didn't do their job then Airachnid would've killed them. The group walked past more rooms. The sounds of blasting and crashing can be heard in almost every room, even in the berths. After a few more rooms, they finally reached a room that was marked with the word "**DANGER**".

"Well, here we are!" Hardshell as he presses a button on the door making it open. The door opens with a hiss and a cloud of smoke shoots out. Once it vanishes, the agents gasp at all the advanced weapons all stored on different shelves. They have all been cleaned and dusted. Hardshell proceeded to gather the weapons Optimus had ordered. Bee picked up a weapon and aimed it at the drones who flinched.

"He-he, scardy-bots!" Bee teased.

That did it, the drones were tired of the constant insults and abuse from everyone and ran off without a word. Bee was surprised and put the gun down. The drones ran off to their berths. Bumblebee noticed the drones had left lubricant on the floor from crying. When Bee noticed this he felt ashamed. He remembered that they have suffered from constant abuse and insults all their lives starting with Airachnid. Then Shrapnel and Kickback started it up again after Airachnid's death and Bee was just making it worse. The drones only attacked him once and didn't even plan on killing him. But Bee wanted to despite it being so long. Soundwave and Shockwave could sense Bee's sadness and walked to him.

"You okay?" Shockwave asked.

"No..I feel...worried now! Oh I shouldn't have done that! They don't deserve to be treated like this!" Bee said.

"Go talk to them!" Soundwave said.

"You're right I should, mind if I excuse myself Hardshell?" Bee asked.

"Go right ahead, apparently they left a trail of lubricant so you won't need help trying to find their rooms." Hardshell said.

Bee followed the trail that actually went a long way. Once it ended he found himself in front of a room. He looked through a little hole in the door to see the drones sitting on a bed looking at the floor. Bee looked at the floor himself, he urged himself to knock. One of the drones went to the door and spoke.

"What do you want? Here to beat us up?" He said.

"No, I..just want to talk!" Bee said calmly.

The drone forefully opened the door revealing himself to be angry.

"About what?" He angrily asked.

"Can I come in?" Bee said.

"Fine!" He said.

Bee sat in a chair across from the bed. He noticed the drones were staring at him, one angry, one sad.

"Listen, I have been wanting to apologize for picking on you like that!" Bee said. "It was wrong of me and not really in my nature."

"We forgive you because we have been wanting to apologize to you!" The sad one said.

"I forgive you guys too, you were only doing what Airachnid told you to do! But you understand I couldn't have told you about the relic right?" Bee said.

"Yeah, you were good, we were bad! But we've changed! We wanted to change. After we escaped we wanted to escape the city. Luckily we did since we heard about the Cop vs Criminal war going on." The now less angry one explained.

"But...we really are sorry, we just...got scared of you after learning you were the relic." The sad one said.

"I understand, let's just put the past behind us!" Bee said.

"Agreed I don't know if we are going too far with this but...friends?" One of the asked holding out a hand.

Bee didn't even hesitate and shook the hand.

"Friends!" Bee said.

"Thank You!" The other one said.

Bee then began to notice the numerous dents and bruises from their beatings. Hardshell always fixes them up and tries to keep the other two from getting near them but they never listen. Sometimes Kickback and Shrapnel would often get beaten up by other workers for their actions. Primus knows why the drones are lucky to be alive still. Back at the weapons room, Hardshell was finishing packing the weapons into a new trailer that Shockwave agreed to carry. Lazerbeak had separated from Soundwave to check out some deployer weapons. He found a bunch of boxes and looked inside. He was surprised to see different colored optics. He wondered, Breakdown was missing one, why not find one for him? However, just as he was about to pick one out he is accidently closed inside the crate by worker that was going to take the box to the loading room. Lazerbeak's chirps were muffled by the amount of optics and the type of crate. The crate was taken out of the room and onto a coveyor belt that went to the loading room.

"Lazerbeak, where are you?" Soundwave said after awhile.

"Where did he go?" Shockwave asked.

"I haven't seen him!" Hardshell asked.

"OH NO, LAZERBEAK! LAZERBEAK! WHERE ARE YOU?" Soundwave shouted but heard nothing. Luckily he was able to track down his location. "SCRAP! HE'S ON ONE OF THE CONVEYOR BELTS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE LOADING ROOM! WE GOT TO SAVE HIM!"

"Follow me, I know a quick way there!" Hardshell said as he and the other two ran down a hallway.

Bee and the drones caught up when they came from another hallway.

"What's going on?" Bee asked.

"Lazerbeak is being accidently taken away!" Shockwave said.

"Uh-oh!" The drones said.

As they entered the main room, they stop and see Breakdown trying to separate Kickback and Shrapnel who have still been fighting.

"Oh for spark's sake!" Hardshell face-palmed. "Bumblebee if you would please?"

Bee shot a warning shot right above them finally ending the scuffle. Breakdown fell down relieved.

"Come on guys we have to hurry!" Soundwave said.

"What happened?" Breakdown asked.

"We're trying to find Lazerbeak! He heading towards the loading room!" Shockwave said.

"Let me come!" Breakdown said.

Hardshell led them through another door and down another hallway, at the end of that one was another door. Hardshell busted in but they all got there too late. Lazerbeak's crate was already being taken away in a trailer by a worker that was transformed into a tractor rig simliar to Optimus. Soundwave fell to his knees.

"NO! NOT NOW! NO! COME BACK!" Soundwave yelled but the rig was far out of sight!

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Head Back

Chapter 9: Let's Head Back

"Come on guys we need to catch up with that mech!" Bee said.

"Yeah let's go!" Soundwave said.

"Can you hold those weapons Hardshell?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, go on ahead!" Hardshell said.

The agents raced out the factory and the chase was on. Meanwhile, Hardshell talked to the drones.

"How did it go?" Hardshell asked.

"It went pretty well, we're friends now!" One of them said.

"That's good, I got an idea, want to get the workers to beat on Shrapnel and Kickback again?" Hardshell asked eagerly.

"You read our proccesors!" The other one said.

Back on the road, the agents were losing the rig as he was still far away, but Soundwave was tracking him. He was desperate to rescue his friend, well Lazerbeak was as close to Soundwave as Sideways is. They were considered brothers. He was more than just a deployer attachment to him. Soundwave wouldn't go down without a fight if it meant saving Lazerbeak. He roared past Shockwave and Bee as he was previously behind them. Bee caught up with his never-ending nitrous tanks.

"We will get to him, I'm just wondering why this rig might be speeding!" Bee said.

"It does seem like that doesn't it?" Shockwave said catching up.

A few minutes later they finally saw what looked like the back of a trailer up ahead. Soundwave sighed with relief.

"I SEE HIM!" Soundwave yelled.

"I DO TOO!" Bee said.

"Okay boys, Operation: Crate Heist! Get in position!" Shockwave ordered.

The three got ready as they pulled up closer to the truck. They decided not to disturb the mech and find Lazerbeak quietly. Bee's new car mode included hydraulics. He raised up his front end to make a ramp. Shockwave stayed close to Bee's back end to provide support. Soundwave revved his engine and ran towards Shockwave's back. He transformed as he jumped on Shockwave, and ran up Bee's roof and did a summersault onto the roof of the trailer making sure not to land too hard. The road ahead was about to go up a hill. The agents braced for it as the truck went up the hill still oblivious to the spies. Bee and Shockwave stayed close to the truck but Soundwave was slipping. He gripped the roof digging his claws into the metal. He tried to bend over the edge to reach the latch at the top of the trailer door. But then the road started to go downhill. That made it even harder. Soundwave's claws weren't as strong as Starscream's so keeping a tight grip was a challenge. He managed to finally open the latch with his claws and the door opened and slammed onto Bee's hood.

"You okay?" Shockwave whispered.

"Eh, it didn't hurt!" Bee said.

Now it was Shockwave's turn. He revved his engine and transformed to jump onto Bee's roof then flipped into the trailer lightly landing. Soundwave stayed on the roof and poked his head inside. Bee stayed in vehicle mode and looked inside himself. Crates layed everywhere. Some were stacked, some were piled. Shockwave looked around to see if a crate would move.

"Lazerbeak are you here?" Shockwave called out quietly.

He moved around some crates as he still didn't get an answer. Shockwave looked in a few crates to see either armor, weapons or different sized servos. He called him out again!

"Lazerbeak where are you?" Shockwave said.

Just then he heard a faint chirp. Shockwave nearly wanted to bash stuff out the way but he carefully pushed them aside. He grabbed a shaking crate and tore the top open furiously. Inside was Lazerbeak piled in a bunch of optics. He actually had one gripped in his mouth.

"Lazerbeak you're okay!" Shockwave said with happy tone.

Lazerbeak tried to chirp something but the optic was blocking his chirps. Shockwave took the optic out and was about to put it back in the crate when Lazerbeak protested. He chirped a suggestion to Shockwave.

"Well, he might like that! We should give it a shot!" Shockwave said.

Shockwave and Lazerbeak hop out of the trailer and Soundwave quickly closes the trailer door and the agents pull off to the side of the road. Soundwave held Lazerbeak in his servos.

"Oh Lazerbeak I thought we would've lost you." Soundwave said.

Lazerbeak chirped happily. Then Bee noticed the crate.

"What's in the crate?" Bee asked.

"Well, Lazerbeak thought about finding Breakdown a new optic." Shockwave said.

"That's brilliant!" Soundwave agreed.

"Yeah let's head back!" Bee said.

Back at the factory, Shrapnel and Kickback were brutaly beaten by the other workers (again) for mistreating the drones. Speaking of the drones, them, Breakdown and Hardshell were talking back in the loading room when the agents pulled up very tired.

"Hey guys we made it!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, we're tired!" Bee said.

"Too bad we have to drive ALL THE FRAGGING WAY BACK NOW!" Shockwave complained.

"No you don't...we have a groundbridge to take you back faster." Hardshell said.

"You do? Man we need to get one of those!" Bee said.

"Yeah, by the way Breakdown, Lazerbeak has something for you!" Soundwave said.

"For me? Really?" Breakdown said with interest.

Lazerbeak flew to Breakdown with a yellow optic! Breakdown couldn't believe what he was seeing. A new optic to replace the patch.

"A new optic! Thank you so much Lazerbeak! I love it!" Breakdown said in excitement.

"Don't worry I'll help you fit it in, it's the perfect size and everything." Hardshell said.

"Yeah, we brought the whole box anyways, there was a lot more boxes of these back in the trailer." Shockwave said.

Breakdown smiled big! He was happy he would soon be able to see with two optics again. Hardshell activated a nearbye lever that formed a groundbridge right in front of the loading dock opening. The agents waved back to their new friends as they carried the weapons. Bee noticed the drones waving at him with their visors bending up to show they were happy. Bee nodded his head and left through the portal. Finally back at B.O.O.S.T., Optimus and Megatron were talking in the main control room.

"Man they have been gone forever!" Megatron said.

"Yeah, too bad we have to wait a few more days!" Optimus said.

"Yep, probably two more!" Dreadwing said looking at some data pads.

Starscream and Barricade were walking around talking.

"How does it feel not going on a mission with the others?" Barricade asked.

"Eh, pretty lonely!" Starscream said.

"They should be back a couple more days!" Barricade assured.

"I know I just miss them!" Starscream said.

"Well, Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe try to make you happy don't they?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, it's worked a few times!" Starscream said. "Heck even Mirage thought telling some jokes would make me feel better!"

"Mirage tells jokes?"

"Yeah I thought you knew!"

"No, not really!"

"Well I do!" Mirage said as he and Sideways walked by hearing the conversation.

"You are one good listener!" Barricade said.

"I know!" Mirage smirked.

Just then a groundbridge opened up in the main control room surprising Optimus and Megatron. Dreadwing wasn't amazed at all.

"Hey guys, it's about fragging time!" Bee said tired.

Soundwave came in and nearly collasped along with Shockwave.

"How did it go?" Optimus asked.

"Well for one thing, those drones that beat me up are still alive, Breakdown got a new optic, Lazerbeak nearly got lost, we found a nice hotel, Shockwave almost ran into a train and now we're ready to go to bed." Bee explained while they placed the weapons down.

"THEY ARE ALIVE?" Dreadwing nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Yep, but they are good guys now!" Shockwave said.

Megatron began to laugh a bit!

"Oh it's funny now?" Bee said pulling his hammer from his back threateningly. Megatron dived under Dreadwing's desk recieving a face-palm by Dreadwing.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay! So Breakdown found an optic huh?" Optimus wondered.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's enjoying it!" Bee wondered.

Back in Kaon, Breakdown walked back to his house. He was aware of the police vs criminal war going on but he, Bulkhead and Lug Nut were on the cop's good side. His new yellow optic gleamed with pride as he walked down a street. Just as he was about to enter his house, a group of enforcers surrounded him. Breakdown jumped with fear as he turned around.

"What did I do?" Breakdown asked.

"Nothing, we just wanted to let you know that Bulkhead and Lug Nut wanted to see you." One said as the enforcers moved out the way for the two big mechs to walk in.

"BREAKDOWN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Lug Nut yelled as he and Bulkhead ran to him.

"It's been great! Check it out! New optic!" Breakdown said pointing to his right optic.

"AWESOME!" Bulkhead yelled.

Then they turned to the enforcers!

"So, about that war thing, when will it be over?" Breakdown asked.

"Have you seen anybody around town?" One asked.

"Well no, I haven't seen anybody except these guys!" Breakdown said.

"WE WON!" One of the enforcers yelled.

All the cops cheered. All the mechs in Kaon were either put in jail, beaten to death, or put to some painful work. Only because some tried to pick a fight with the cops or they were just doing a lot of crimes.

"Well that was quick!" Bulkhead laughed.

"So...we're good?" Lug Nut asked.

"Yeah, you guys are alright!" One cop said.

"Hey guys, I need to do something in Iacon!" Breakdown said.

At the Spy Agency, Bee, Soundwave and Shockwave were talking to everybody about their experience. Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe were very surprised to hear about the alive drones. Later, Breakdown stopped by. Optimus happily let him in.

"Hey Breakdown!" Optimus greeted.

"Hello Optimus, I just wanted to ask you and Barricade's permission for something." Breakdown said.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"I want to return the favor for Brawl!" Breakdown said.

Optimus called Barricade and told him to bring Brawl. Brawl had been placed in cuffs and walked to the main control room. Brawl was shocked to see Breakdown.

"Breakdown?" Brawl said.

"Hello Brawl!" Breakdown said.

"Why are you here?" Brawl asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be free again." Breakdown said.

"Yeah, I wish! I just want to work on my life and work in the military!" Brawl said.

"Barricade, permission to request bail for my friend?" Breakdown asked.

Optimus, Megatron, Dreadwing and Barricade were surprised. Bee was down the hallway and also heard this.

"You would do that?" Brawl optics beamed.

"Sure!" Breakdown smiled.

"Well, you need to decide with Bee too!" Barricade said as Bee came in!

"Well Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

Bee walked over to Brawl and squinted his optics. Brawl looked at Bee with worried optics.

"'If you promise to behave!" Bee said.

"I promise!" Brawl said with a serious tone.

"Fine, you're dismissed, don't let me catch you causing trouble around here...or else!" Bee said with look that could kill.

"Yes sir!" Brawl said then nodded at Barricade.

Barricade released the cuffs making Brawl trip forwards into Breakdown.

"Don't think your friends will get off so easy!" Dreadiwng smirked.

"I'm not worried about them...right now!" Brawl said with an uneasy voice.

"Let them stay in jail for a month before we decide anything!" Barricade said.

"In fact, I believe Shrapnel and Kickback would love to have them around!" Bee said with an evil tone.

The other laughed too. Just then the groundbridge appeared again revealing the drones and Hardshell.

"Wow, it really does work all the way here!" Hardshell said. "Should have thought of this in the first place."

"Hey Bee!" The drones said.

"Hey!" Bee waved.

"Is this better Optimus?" Hardshell asked.

"Yes, that is so much better!" Optimus agreed.

"WAIT! YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave yelled surprised as they were just coming in.

"Well, I guess we could have!" Hardshell said.

"UGH...Insecticons!" Megatron face-palmed.

"WHAT!" An angry Clawswipe growled as he appeared at the door with an angry Steve and Kenny.

"I mean, SOME insecticons...he-he...oh scrap!"

**_THE END_**

**_I really hoped you enjoyed the sequel. I wanted to get this done since I was running out of ideas to extend this! So this is it! Hope to hear what you guys think and see ya later!_**


End file.
